La manada
by Natharell
Summary: Y las noches de luna llena se convirtieron en aventuras. Claro que, algunas aventuras son peligrosas... Una historia de Merodeadores.


**Notas: **Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, ya que es de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner Bros. y tal. Yo me limito a fantasear sin cobrar por ello. Dinero, se entiende. Divertirme, me divierto mucho.

Terminé y subí este fic por primera vez el 3 de Diciembre del 2003. Era una idea que iba a prestar para otra cosa, pero como aquella otra cosa se truncó, acabé escribiéndolo yo, por supuesto. Tiene una estructura un poco extraña, con puntos de vista que cambian, pero me gustaba cómo quedaba, explorar distintas cabecitas. Espero que no os hagáis un lío.

Con todos mis respetos al traductor al castellano, los apodos de los Merodeadores me gustan más en inglés. Así se quedan.

Siento el pésimo formato, no ayuda nada para leer, pero el editor de ffnet no me da más opciones, no me deja poner más espacios entre párrafos, y todo eso. Si queréis leer esto en un formato un poco más cómodo, probad a buscar en "Memorias" en la dirección que aparece en mi profile (os daría el link directo, pero ffnet tampoco me deja --U) .

* * *

Dedicado a todas, todas, mis niñas. Porque lo valen. 

**La manada**  
_por Natharell_

_"Y cuando necesito un amigo,  
siempre estáis a mi lado.  
Dándome fe,  
guiándome a través de la noche."_

_"I turn to you"_, All 4 One.

Dos meses atrás la luna llena había tenido otro significado. 

Cada mes, el día de luna llena ponía de manifiesto lo muy diferente que era. Traía consigo dolor, sufrimiento, cansancio y soledad. Así había sido durante la gran mayoría de sus quince años de vida... hasta el mes pasado. No era que la transformación fuese menos dolorosa o dejase menos secuelas, porque en ese sentido nada había cambiado. La única diferencia que se produjo el mes pasado fue que esa noche no había estado solo.

Mientras esperaba el momento, Remus Lupin cerró los ojos y recordó que, en el mes presente, tampoco estaría solo.

* * *

La luna llena ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, y alumbraba el suelo con su luz blanquecina y pálida, otorgando al césped un color irreal y creando extrañas sombras que bailaban al compás del único sauce del colegio que no movía sus ramas según marcaba el viento. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la luz, había algo que permanecía sin sombra en el patio del colegio. No podía tenerla. Los rayos de la luna pasaban a su través gracias a un complicado y antiguo sortilegio que confería al objeto la cualidad de la invisibilidad. Y, con él, a todo aquel que se ocultase debajo, como los tres muchachos que se agazapaban lo más cerca posible del Sauce Boxeador sin ponerse al alcance de sus peligrosas y traicioneras ramas. 

- Me duele el cuello -dijo uno de ellos con un gruñido.

- ¡No te estires! -respondió otro.

- ¡Duele!

- ¡Eso te pasa por crecer durante el verano!

- Jamie, por mucho que te moleste, lo _normal_ es crecer.

- Cállate, Black.

- Míralo por el lado bueno, James -murmuró una tercera voz-. De haber crecido, ahora te dolería el cuello como a Sirius...

- Cállate, Pettigrew.

- Eh, vale... -la tercera voz parecía nerviosa-. ¿Creéis que faltará much...

En ese preciso momento, se escuchó un aullido lejano, sordo y apagado por capas y capas de piedra y madera, pero que llegaba hasta ellos por el hueco que sabían oculto por el tronco del Sauce Boxeador.

- ¡Allá vamos!

No era correcto pero, ya que nada de todo aquello era legal, tampoco era que importase mucho. La idea original había sido vagar por el territorio que pertenecía al Colegio, pero al final todo derivó en algo mucho más divertido y más emocionante. Acabaron por dejar atrás los límites y por saltarse, una vez más, las reglas. Consciente, o algo más inconscientemente, en ninguna de aquellas cuatro naturalezas existía un apego arraigado a las normas. No lo había cuando eran humanos, mucho menos siendo animales.

Pero, ¿qué importaban las reglas ante la promesa de una aventura? Nada. No contaban nada ante la visión de una inmensa campiña cubierta de nieve con todo aquel espacio para correr, para pelearse, para jugar, para entretenerse y para explorar. El lobo corría en el centro, vigilado por el enorme perro lanudo de ojos pálidos que ladraba alegre a su derecha y el orgulloso y estilizado ciervo de su izquierda. La pequeña rata gris corría cerca, compensando su escaso tamaño con un conocimiento instintivo de todos los agujeros y atajos que le ayudaban a acortar camino y mantenerse al paso de sus compañeros.

Aquella era, sin duda, la manada más extraña de todas las manadas, pero no era sino el reflejo del vínculo que existía desde hacía cinco años, a pesar de que los animales, por así decirlo, se conocían hacia sólo un mes. Y, sin embargo, la compenetración era casi perfecta, así como el entendimiento. El perro sabía lo que iba a hacer el ciervo, y ambos vigilaban al lobo con la seguridad de que la rata también estaba al acecho. Y, mientras tanto, los ladridos, gruñidos y demás ruidos podrían traducirse como la risa que se oiría de haber estado en forma humana.

La noche era fría, la nieve lo cubría todo. El pelaje y las patas estaban mojados y casi congelados, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo. No eran más que cachorros jugando en la nieve, y así seguirían durante toda la noche. O lo hubieran hecho de no haber aparecido un nuevo olor en el aire.

* * *

Hedor a humano. 

Fuerte, inconfundible. Intolerable.

Hedor a humano. A piel humana, a carne humana, a pelo humano, a sudor humano. A aquel líquido que los humanos bebían y que les convertía en presas fáciles porque no pensaban con claridad. Aquel líquido que les volvía torpes.

Aulló.

Iba a comenzar un nuevo juego para la manada. Acorralarían al humano, harían que tuviese miedo y, luego, atacarían. Ansiaba oler el miedo en sus fosas nasales, escuchar el terror en sus oídos, saborear la sangre en su boca. Jugaría con el humano y luego lo mataría.

Porque los humanos solo servían para morir.

* * *

La rapidez de _Moony_ sorprendió a todos. A pesar de que el olor les llegó a todos al mismo tiempo, ninguno esperaba que el lobo reaccionase tan deprisa. Habían olvidado que uno de ellos era realmente un animal, que no era alguien que había cambiado de forma a voluntad. Habían pasado por alto que sus instintos eran reales, que eran lo que le hacía moverse y actuar, que eran lo que le hacía odiar a los humanos por encima de todo, hasta el punto de olvidar cualquier otra cosa. 

Cuando olieron a humano, los tres animagos deberían haber unido fuerzas y oponerse al lobo. Pero no pudieron.

Cuando _Moony_ se movió a la derecha, _Padfoot_ no reaccionó. Podría haberlo hecho, vio lo que se le venía encima antes de notarlo, pero no pudo. Porque, por mucho que su oponente tuviese ahora una forma animal, _Padfoot_ no podía olvidar que ese no era su verdadero aspecto. Que el resto de los días del mes, el lobo no era sino uno de sus mejores amigos. Debería haber gruñido, debería haber enseñado los dientes, debería haber saltado, debería haber mordido. Debería haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no hizo ninguna.

Lo peor fue que nadie lo hizo. _Wormtail_se vio demasiado pequeño y débil para intentar nada. Pero _Prongs_, que debería haberse movido para embestir al notar las dudas de su compañero canino, permaneció también quieto en su lugar. Sabía que tendría haber embestido, que debería haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿y si golpeaba demasiado duro? ¿Y si no controlaba sus fuerzas? ¿Lo aguantaría el lobo? Como muchacho, sabía hasta dónde podía exigirse, estaba acostumbrado a realizar actividades físicas. Pero, como ciervo, aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender. Y el desconocimiento se tradujo en miedo. Miedo a cometer un error terrible.

En un parpadeo, en lo que tarda alguien en decidirse entre un pensamiento y el siguiente, el lobo se había escapado. El culpable fue aquel miedo, el miedo compartido de rata, perro y ciervo, el miedo que se convirtió en dudas y transformó lo que estaba siendo una noche perfecta en una pesadilla.

- ¡_Prongs_! -gritó Sirius, adquiriendo de nuevo su forma humana-. ¡Se ha ido! ¡_Prongs_, he dejado que se fuese! -gritó de nuevo, echando a correr mientras inspeccionaba la llanura. Las huellas del lobo se perdían en la distancia, dirigiéndose a un bosque cercano.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! -preguntó Peter, que también había abandonado su forma animal y no había dudado en seguir a Sirius.

Estaban a salvo en el sitio donde se encontraban, dado que el viento les golpeaba de cara y se llevaba su olor lejos, justo al lado contrario al lugar por donde había salido corriendo el lobo. No podría detectarlos en su forma humana, el viento jugaba a su favor y lo impedía... así como jugaba en contra del humano que habían olido en forma animal. Estaba a favor del viento, su aroma se extendía por la llanura dejando un rastro inconfundible y fácil de seguir.

- No podemos dejar que _Moony_... Que _Moony_... -comenzó Peter. Sirius escudriñaba la pradera, desesperado. Sin el olfato de _Padfoot_, el perro, era incapaz de saber dónde estaba el lobo.

- Vale, vale. ¡Tranquilo todo el mundo! ¡Tranquilos! -dijo James, pero su expresión desmentía sus palabras. Estaba tan pálido que podía haberse camuflado en la nieve sin necesidad de hechizo alguno-. Pensad. ¡Pensad! -ordenó, sin dejar de correr-. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, ¡tiene que haber algo!

- Necesitamos tiempo... -dijo Peter.

- ¡¿Tiempo para qué?! -preguntó Sirius, que se detuvo en seco y se giró a sus compañeros-. ¡Va directo a matar a ese humano! ¡Hemos hecho justo lo que él más temía! ¡Le hemos llevado directamente a un humano indefenso! -gritó Sirius, que pegó una patada al suelo, enviando nieve en todas direcciones-. He sido un cobarde. ¡Debería haberle mordido! ¡Le he fallado!

- ¡Vale ya! ¡Yo debería haber embestido! ¡Debería haberle pegado un buen golpe, pero no me atreví! -gritó James a su vez, que tiró del brazo de Sirius hasta que este le miró-. ¡Me dio miedo hacerle daño, Sirius! ¡Me acobardé! -le dijo, sin soltarle-. Pero esto no nos ayuda. No nos ayuda. ¡Esto no ayuda a Remus! ¡Tenemos que pensar!

- Pensar... -repitió Sirius-. En lobos...

- En hombres lobo -corrigió Peter.

- Tiene que haber algo... tiene que haber algo -dijo James con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de recordar todos los datos que habían leído sobre los hombres lobo cuando habían comenzado a sospechar que Remus era uno de ellos-. Recordad. Un hombre lobo no se conforma con matar a su presa humana. Va a disfrutar la caza, va a jugar con ella...

- Y eso nos da tiempo... -siguió Peter.

- Para ponerle una trampa, para atraer su atención a otro lado -dijo Sirius, que levantó la cabeza-. Usaremos un cebo.

James miró a Sirius inmediatamente, y vio la determinación en su mirada pálida. Y aquel gesto no le gustó. No le gustó en absoluto porque sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

- Sirius, no -dijo, con voz firme-. Ni se te ocurra. _No_.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Peter-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiere hacer de cebo para _Moony_ -explicó rápidamente James. Peter abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡No!

- No hay otra opción -trató de justificarse Sirius.

- ¡He dicho que no, Sirius!

- ¡No hay otra opción! -grito Sirius, cada vez más desesperado.

- Sí la hay. Yo seré el cebo.

- ¡¿Pero es que estáis locos?! -preguntó Peter-. ¡Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer!

- ¡No digas tonterías, James! -dijo Sirius-. ¡Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo! Para Peter será pan comido localizar al humano y llegar hasta él, esté donde esté. ¡Tú debes sacarlo de allí!

- ¡Tú también puedes sacar al humano de ahí!

- ¡Nadie en su sano juicio seguiría a un _Grim_, James! -gritó Sirius.

James apretó los puños y miró a su amigo con la furia que da la impotencia. Porque Sirius tenía razón. Por mucho que le doliese, Sirius tenía razón. Si aquel humano rondaba por los alrededores de Hogsmeade, eso sólo podía significar que era un mago, quizás incluso alguien que ellos conocían. Y ningún mago seguiría a un _Grim_, dado que era un símbolo de muerte cercana. Sin embargo, no dudaría en seguir a un ciervo, símbolo de guía, de vida.

- Ten mucho cuidado -le dijo a Sirius, al final-. Tened mucho cuidado. Si os pasa algo, tened por seguro que yo... que yo...

James no terminó la frase, y tampoco lo intentó, como sus compañeros tampoco intentaron sonreír. Aquellos gestos murieron mucho antes de alcanzar sus labios cuando los tres jóvenes volvieron a echar a correr.

* * *

Estaba solo por primera vez desde que consiguiese convertirse en rata. _Prongs_ y _Padfoot_, que siempre habían estado a su lado, se habían separado de él. Ambos habían tomado caminos distintos, el primero buscando un lugar propicio para convertirse en cebo, el segundo tratando de encontrar un camino por donde poder seguir los movimientos de la rata. Debido a su tamaño, _Prongs_ no podía meterse por los agujeros por donde entraba él, en su desesperación por encontrar al mago perdido y al lobo al acecho. 

En aquel momento demasiadas cosas dependían de él y de lo rápido que pudiese encontrar al lobo. Si en su vida normal ese tipo de cosas le causaban cierta inseguridad, en aquel momento sólo sentía miedo. A lo que había pasado, a lo que tenía que hacer, a lo que podía pasar. Lo que estaba en juego era demasiado importante como para fallar, lo que iban a hacer era demasiado peligroso como para permitirse un error. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Si algo pasaba... Era mejor no pensar lo que podía suceder.

Si aquel estúpido mago no hubiera entrado en el bosque, si sólo se hubiese quedado en su casa, o en el bar, o en donde fuera, como debían hacer todos los magos decentes a esa hora de la noche... Si todo hubiese sido como debía haber sido, nada de aquello habría pasado. Seguirían jugando con _Moony_, gruñendo, ladrando, aullando. Persiguiéndose por toda la llanura. Bañándose en el río a pesar del frío. ¿Quién le mandaba a aquel mago haber salido a pasear una noche de luna llena? ¡Era estúpido!

El olor a humano borracho se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. A _Wormtail_ le resultaba increíble que alguien pudiese apestar tanto, estaba seguro que hasta los habitantes del pueblo debían estar asqueados por el hedor. No sabía dónde había estado metido aquel mago, pero no le extrañaría que se hubiese caído de cabeza a algún barril de whisky. Seguir su rastro era tan sencillo como localizar la luna en el cielo despejado. Y, si era sencillo para él, para el hombre lobo lo debía ser aún más. Debía estar por allí, al acecho. Esperando a saltar en cualquier momento.

No se lo pensó más y corrió entre la maleza, los agujeros y las raíces, buscando al mago. Tenía que encontrarle, si no antes que el lobo, si con el tiempo justo para crear una distracción. Y finalmente lo hizo. El mago era viejo, delgado y de baja estatura, y caminaba haciendo eses por un estrecho sendero en el bosque, con una bolsa de lo que parecían hierbas en una mano y una cantimplora en la otra. Su paso, a pesar de ser inestable, era apresurado y miraba continuamente hacia atrás. Era muy posible que no supiese qué case de criatura le estaba siguiendo pero, aún en su estado, mantenía aquel sexto sentido, aquel escalofrío en la nuca, que informa que alguien acecha.

Y, en aquel caso, aquel alguien era un lobo que _Wormtail_ podía oler perfectamente, agazapado en la maleza. Un lobo que se movía de vez en cuando, permitiendo que las ramas que le ocultaban se agitasen para atraer la atención del humano y ponerle más nervioso. El lobo ya estaba jugando con su presa, moviéndose de lado a lado, aprovechándose del estado de su víctima, buscando su miedo y esperando pacientemente el momento idóneo para saltar a su garganta.

Y eso era lo que _Wormtail_debía evitar a toda costa, por Remus. Se apresuró y subió a un árbol, el más alto que encontró, eligiendo una gruesa rama sin perder de vista al humano zigzagueante. Una vez en la copa, pudo distinguir con claridad los dos puntos que le interesaban. El humano en el sendero y el lobo, en tensión, entre la maleza.

Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que darle la señal tanto _Prongs_ como a _Padfoot_ y, después de darle muchas vueltas, sólo se le había ocurrido una forma para hacerlo. Era arriesgada, muy arriesgada. Podía salir mal, podía volverse en su contra. Pero a su favor tenía que estaba en una posición segura, porque el lobo no podía subir al árbol, y que contaba con el elemento sorpresa. Así que no le dio más vueltas.

Después de respirar varias veces profundamente y tratar de controlar su temblor, se concentró y dejó que su forma de rata se diluyera.

* * *

Había estado jugando un buen rato con el humano, asustándole de forma gradual para poder saborear el olor del miedo creciente en el ambiente como entrante para el festín que continuaría con sangre. El hedor del humano, de su sudor y su miedo, era fuerte y tentador, pero no tanto como el olor que le llegó de repente. 

Un cachorro humano.

El lobo no podía entender de dónde había salido el nuevo olor, ya que había aparecido de repente. Estaba seguro que allí no había nada antes, pero los humanos eran traicioneros y sabían muchos trucos. En todo caso, no sería él quien iba a quejarse. Acorralar a un humano adulto era bueno, pero matar a uno de sus cachorros era aún mejor. Cazaría al cachorro y luego al otro. Para el lobo, el miedo ya era palpable. La sangre ya era visible.

Aquella era su noche de suerte.

* * *

Se asustó cuando perdió el rastro de _Wormtail_ y captó el olor de Peter Pettigrew. Su olfato no era tan bueno como el de sus amigos dado que su punto fuerte era el oído, pero estaba más que seguro que el lobo andaba por los alrededores, y que su compañero debía ser ahora una presa fácil para él. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿No tenían suficiente con un cebo como para encima presentar dos? Apretó el paso todo lo que pudo, y notó que las ramas que se astillaban al pasar le arañaban la piel. No le importó, ni siquiera fue realmente consciente del dolor, más preocupado en esos momentos por otras cosas. 

Llegó al lugar en el momento justo en que el lobo abandonaba lo que parecía haber sido su escondite entre la maleza para saltar al sendero y arremeter con un aullido contra un grueso árbol. El mago, delgado, bajo de estatura y sucio, soltó un alarido y trató de huir, pero acabó tropezando y cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Allí se quedó, completamente inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el lobo que trataba de alcanzar a saltos la copa del árbol. _Prongs_ no tuvo que preocuparse porque el mago pudiese usar la varita que llevaba colgada al cinturón, dado que estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para moverse siquiera. Toda su atención se centraba ahora en rescatar al muchacho que estaba escondido en la copa del árbol, que también estaba aterrorizado ante la visión del lobo tratando de alcanzarle. Sabía que esta vez tenía que embestir, que tenía que golpear con todas sus fuerzas, que no tenía que dudar. Tres personas dependían de ello.

- ¡Perdóname, _Moony_! -se oyó la temerosa voz de Peter y, después, un sonido de cristales al romperse.

Acto seguido, el sendero se llenó de una humareda amarilla que llevaba consigo un olor insoportable, infinitamente peor que el de los huevos podridos. _Prongs_ no necesitó pensar mucho para identificar aquello como el efecto de una de las bombas fétidas más potentes de _Zonko's_, ya que él mismo las había usado muchas veces en los pasillos del colegio. Por los gemidos del lobo y la forma que tuvo de salir del sendero, supo que su compañero se la había tirado al animal en la cara. Debido al finísimo olfato de la bestia, aquello iba a ser lo más parecido a tenerle fuera de combate durante varios minutos.

Claro, que no era el único que podía quedarse fuera de combate. Si como humano aquellas bombas ya olían mal, como animal el hedor era realmente insoportable. Sentía que las patas le flaqueaban y que se le nublaba la vista, pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, mordió la capucha de la capa del mago y tiró todo lo fuerte que pudo, primero arrastrándole por el suelo y después obligándole a levantarse y caminar. Escuchó a _Wormtail_, la rata, correteando delante de él y supo que estaba bien, lo que de alguna forma le confirió fuerzas para tirar del mago.

- ¿Un ciervo? -oyó que preguntaba este, asombrado-. Un ciervo me guía... como a Pwyll... (1)

Sirius había tenido razón. Nadie dudaría en seguirle a él, era símbolo de buena suerte. Pero aquel mago estaba borracho como una cuba y su dificultad para caminar erecto era evidente. Ni siquiera podía andar en línea recta. Así que, sopesando las posibilidades, _Prongs_ dobló una de las patas delanteras delante del hombrecillo, instándole a montar en su lomo. El mago abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no dudó en aceptar la invitación velada de lo que seguramente consideraba un animal mágico. El ciervo, por su parte, esperaba que aquel hombre fuese realmente tan delgado como aparentaba, o no sería capaz de llevarle a cuestas. Por fortuna, estaba en buena forma y se equivocaba muy raras veces.

Guiado por los sonidos que hacía la rata al avanzar, los tres abandonaron rápidamente la arboleda y trataron de ponerse de forma que el viento no arrastrase su olor, para que el lobo no pudiese detectarlos. Sin embargo, el lobo había dejado de estar interesado en ellos desde hacía bastante tiempo, puesto que hasta él pudo oler el miedo de Sirius Black inundando la llanura.

* * *

No escaparía. 

Los otros dos se habían escapado, los humanos eran odiosos, traicioneros. No eran de fiar. Pero este no escaparía. Era otro cachorro, que posiblemente había acudido al rescate del primero. ¿Quién le rescataría a él? Los humanos eran tan estúpidos...

Pero el juego se había acabado. Quería sangre de humano. De cachorro humano.

Y la quería ya.

* * *

De todas las ideas estúpidas que había tenido, aquella era sin duda la que se llevaba todos los premios. 

Quizás debería haber escuchado a James, quizás deberían haber ideado otra cosa. Eran listos. Normalmente eran listos, eran inteligentes, seguro que se les habría ocurrido algo. Pero en aquel momento no había sabido que hacer, ni él ni ninguno de los otros, demasiado desesperados siquiera como para pensar con claridad. Y él había acabado abriendo la boca. Todo el mundo lo decía.

Gryffindors: más valor que cerebro. (2)

Se había puesto de cara al viento en cuanto había olido la bomba fétida. Si la idea había sido de Peter, tendría que felicitarle más tarde... si es que había un más tarde. Sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Le faltaba el aire en los pulmones, en las venas, en el cerebro. El corazón le latía como loco. Tenía los pies empapados y apenas los sentía, pero seguía corriendo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, en su idea de alejar al lobo lo más posible del mago. Quizás horas.

Cuando oyó el aullido del lobo a su espalda, supo que había sido apenas un minuto. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, tantas ganas de esconderse, de que la tierra le tragase, de desaparecer. Su idea de volver al bosque ya no le parecía tan buena; había pensado que el lobo sería más lento en una carrera de obstáculos que en campo abierto, pero se había olvidado que él ya no era _Padfoot_, sino Sirius. Y Sirius no tenía cuatro patas. Tenía dos piernas, en este caso dos temblorosas y congeladas piernas que se debilitaban segundo a segundo.

El lobo estaba ahí detrás, podía oírle. Casi podía olerle. Casi podía sentir su aliento en la nuca.

Era ahora cuando tenía que cambiar y volver a ser _Padfoot_, pero al intentar pensar en su forma canina, descubrió que no podía verla con claridad. No sabía si era el miedo, el cansancio, la falta de oxígeno, la desesperación o una combinación de todo. Con un escalofrío se dio cuenta de lo que significaba no poder cambiar a _Padfoot_.

_Moony_ iba a cazarle.

Con desesperación, trató de concentrarse, sin dejar de correr. ¡No podía hacerle eso a Remus! ¡No podía fallar a Remus de esa manera! ¡No podía fallarle otra vez! Pero la imagen de _Padfoot_ se negaba a aparecer en su cabeza. Si hubiese practicado más, si estuviese más familiarizado con su segunda forma, nada de eso habría pasado. Habían sido demasiado orgullosos al suponer que lo tenían todo bajo control. ¡Ahora ni siquiera podía convertirse en _Padfoot_.

Quiso gritar al descubrir que el miedo que sentía, la angustia, el nudo en la garganta, ya no era por él. Era por James. Por Peter. Pero, sobre todo, por Remus. Porque acababan de hacer que uno de sus peores temores se hiciese realidad. Porque todo aquello iba a matarle.

_Moony_ iba a cazarle.

Y no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

El cachorro era suyo. 

Su miedo era casi físico, tan intenso que el lobo ya se relamía por el mero hecho de la persecución. Apenas podía esperar a probar su sangre. Un par de carreras más y todo habría acabado. El cachorro no podía más, estaba agotado, exhausto y desesperado. Y, lo mejor, la presa había alcanzado ese punto donde sabía que su lucha era inútil.

Delicioso.

* * *

Había dudado una primera vez y una segunda. En la tercera ocasión, no lo pensó. _Prongs_, que no conseguía entender por qué Sirius no había cambiado a _Padfoot_ todavía, embistió al lobo cuando este saltaba a la espalda desprotegida de su amigo. Le golpeó en un costado y le mandó volando contra un árbol, donde se quedó inmóvil. 

- ¡_Prongs_! -escuchó gritar a Sirius, que había caído al suelo. Después, los ojos de su amigo se fijaron en la figura del lobo caído-. ¡_Moony_! -exclamó, y luchó por ponerse en pie.

_Prongs_ se interpuso en su camino, resistiendo a su vez el impulso de cambiar a su forma humana para ver qué le había hecho al lobo. Acercarse a él como muchacho era demasiado arriesgado, y Sirius pareció entenderlo. Vio como su amigo se concentraba y, con un gran esfuerzo, desaparecía para dejar paso el enorme perro, que se acercó rápidamente al lobo caído.

Él no pudo, no tuvo fuerzas. O valor. Estaba muerto de miedo. Había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas a alguien que era su amigo, sin saber realmente hasta dónde podían llegar estas fuerzas. El pensamiento era tan horrible que ni siquiera pudo mirar como _Padfoot_ tocaba con el morro la cara del lobo caído. _Wormtail_también se había acercado. Pero él no pudo hacerlo. ¿Y si le había hecho daño de verdad? ¿Y si... ¿Y si... ¿Y si el golpe....

¿Y si había...

* * *

Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. El enorme perro negro le daba suaves golpecitos en la cara con el morro, y la rata se había subido a su lomo, por alguna razón que no lograba entender. El ciervo, sin embargo, permanecía distante, preocupado e intranquilo. ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía dolor en el lomo. No era algo insoportable, pero si una sensación que antes no estaba ahí y que no sabía a qué podía deberse. Lo último que recordaba era que corría con su manada por la llanura, el resto estaba confuso. 

¿Les había atacado alguien?

Con un salto, se levantó del suelo, ignorando el dolor del costado, sacudió el pelaje y se irguió, dispuesto a plantar cara a cualquiera que osase atentar contra su manada.

* * *

La Sala Común jamás les había parecido tan solitaria y fría como cuando regresaron a la torre, y su habitación nunca había estado tan vacía. James tiró la capa de invisibilidad encima de su cama y luego se dejó caer encima, hundiendo la cabeza en los almohadones. No tenía sueño, sin embargo. Con su experiencia del mes pasado, aquella no era una noticia del todo mala, ya que en una hora y media debían estar dando clase (Pociones, si no recordaba mal), pero en ese preciso instante hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder dormir sin soñar. 

Sirius se había sentado en su cama y escondía la cara entre las manos, encogido sobre sí mismo. Peter miraba sin ver por la única ventana de la habitación. Al observar a sus compañeros, James supo que ninguno de los otros dos quería recordar esa noche más de lo necesario, como también supo que no podían evitarlo. Lo peor era que no sabía qué podía decir para levantar los ánimos, ya que sentía que los suyos estaban a la altura de sus zapatos.

- Ha sido horrible -dijo Peter al final, con voz distante.

- Ha sido una pesadilla -dijo Sirius, que no se movió. Su voz sonó apagada al pasar entre sus dedos.

- Ha sido algo que no volverá a repetirse -dijo James, sentándose en la cama. Entonces si, sus amigos le miraron-. Y ha sido algo de lo que Remus no va a enterarse -aseguró, y los otros dos asintieron inmediatamente.

* * *

El primer fin de semana de marzo estaba reservado como salida a Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que cursaban tercer grado o superiores. Era aquel uno de los eventos que el alumnado esperaba ansiosamente casi desde la salida anterior, porque era muy raro que uno no se divirtiese visitando en Hogsmeade, por muchas veces que hubiese estado con anterioridad. Sobre todo cuando uno tenía amigos como los de Remus Lupin. 

James y Sirius habían hecho una parada de más de una media hora en _Zonko's_. No habían sido los únicos en salir con las bolsas (hacía un año que habían comenzado a llevar las mochilas también a Hogsmeade) llenas de las más variadas invenciones de la tienda. Peter y él también habían hecho sus compras, puesto que uno no podía saber cuando iba a necesitar una bomba fétida o un petardo cantarín. Peter, en especial, había llenado su bolsa de bombas fétidas. La siguiente parada obligada (de más de una hora de duración) fue _Honeydukes_, por supuesto, donde las mochilas se llenaron aún más de dulces y, sobre todo, chocolate. No había nada como el chocolate de _Honeydukes_. No había absolutamente nada en el mundo como aquellas deliciosas barras.

Después de la visita a la mejor tienda de dulces del mundo, el grupo decidió pasar por _Las Tres Escobas_ para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, calentarse y reponer fuerzas antes de seguir con la visita. Aunque, mientras sus tres amigos se dirigían a la taberna, Remus decidió pasar por_ Scrivenshaft's_, dado que necesitaba un par de plumas para escribir. Sus amigos le dijeron que le guardarían sitio, así que el muchacho se apresuró a terminar con sus recados para reunirse cuanto antes con ellos.

Saludó educadamente al entrar en la tienda al reducido grupo de personas que se agrupaba en corro cerca del mostrador, y se dio prisa en buscar la estantería de donde solía sacar todas sus plumas. Eran de buena calidad y no demasiado caras, algo que podría permitirse sin abusar demasiado de sus ahorros. Le encantaría comprar alguna pluma exótica, pero era realista y sabía que aquello estaba fuera de sus posibilidades y, además, que no era sino un capricho. No tardó en localizar su estantería salvadora, pero era difícil concentrarse con el ruido y los gritos que estaban metiendo el grupo de gente, tanto que le resultó imposible dejar de escuchar de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Pues no dice ahora que dejemos de llamarle Mat? -decía una mujer de voz aguda-. ¡Ahora quiere que se le llame Pwyll!

- ¿Pwyll? -preguntó un hombre. Remus identificó la voz como la del dueño de la tienda-. ¿Y eso por qué?

- No me digas que no has oído la historia... ¡Pero si ya es famosa! El viejo Mat la cuenta una y otra vez a todo aquel que quiere escucharla...

- El viejo Mat no suele pasarse a comprar plumas -dijo otra vez el dueño-. Parece ser que sus experimentos con hierbas no requieren receta que escribir...

- Está bien, está bien -dijo la mujer-. Es una tontería, y yo apostaría a que estaba borracho como una cuba y lo soñó todo. Mat dice que la pasada luna llena, le atacó un lobo. ¡Figúrate, un lobo en Hogsmeade!

Remus estuvo a punto de dejar caer un recipiente de cristal lleno de plumas negras de avestruz macho recortadas. Por suerte, lo agarró al vuelo, aunque fue difícil porque tenía multitud de imágenes en la cabeza. De repente, su mente se había llenado de formas, de recuerdos que había asociado a una pesadilla como cualquier otra que pudiera tener tras una luna llena. Imágenes que acudían a él de repente. Olores. Sonidos.

- No hay lobos en Hogsmeade -rió el dueño de la tienda. Remus supo que se estaba poniendo pálido y escondió el rostro, fingiendo que examinaba unas plumas de colores que no tenían ningún interés.

- Eso fue lo que yo le dije. Pero eso no es lo mejor, ¡atención! -dijo la mujer-. ¡El viejo Mat asegura que un ciervo joven le salvó y le ayudó a salir el bosque! ¡Como al Pwyll de la leyenda!

Remus no escuchó las risas del grupo, no podía, no llegaban hasta sus oídos. Un ataque de un lobo y un ciervo ayudando a la víctima. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, demasiadas. Y todas aquellas imágenes, todos aquellos recuerdos. Había pensado que eran parte de la pesadilla, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Podía recordar varias persecuciones. En una de ellas el perseguido era un hombre, pero las otras dos...

Veía la cara de Peter. La espalda de Sirius.

No tardó en salir de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Lo hizo a paso firme y en apariencia seguro, sin dar la menor pista de la tormenta que tenía en su interior.

* * *

_Las Tres Escobas_ era un local que siempre estaba lleno. O al menos lo estaba siempre que había salida a Hogsmeade, que eran las únicas veces en las que lo había podido visitar. Peter entró detrás de Sirius y James, a los que la dueña del local, la señora Rosmerta, saludó con una amplia sonrisa, y se dedicó a buscar una mesa libre mientras sus dos amigos charlaban con ella. Con gusto se hubiera quedado con ellos, pero la señora Rosmerta era tan guapa que normalmente Peter no podía articular palabra delante suyo, y para quedarse callado y con las orejas rojas prefería buscar una mesa para los cuatro. Remus no tardaría en volver. 

James y Sirius se demoraron poco en hablar con la dueña del local y se reunieron rápidamente con él en la mesa que había elegido, cerca de una ventana. Hubiera preferido usar una de las mesas que quedaban más cerca de la chimenea, pero Peter esperaba sinceramente que la cerveza de mantequilla que sus amigos traían consigo fuese suficiente para calentarle el cuerpo. La primavera estaba cercana, pero el tiempo parecía haberse olvidado de eso hasta el punto de haber estado toda la semana nevando. Durante varios días incluso temieron que la salida a Hogsmeade pudiese suspenderse por culpa de la nieve.

- ¿A _Moony_le importará si empezamos sin él? -preguntó Sirius, una vez los tres se hubieron sentado, ya sin las capas de invierno ni las bufandas. Observaba con atención las jarras de espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

- No seas impaciente, Sirius -dijo James, que examinaba la jarra con igual intensidad. Lo cierto era que Peter también tenía muchas ganas de dar un trago.

- No estaría bien -añadió Peter finalmente, con un pequeño suspiro. Sirius resopló y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que la silla se sostuviese sobre las dos patas traseras.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer después? -preguntó después, mientras se balanceaba atrás y adelante. El crujido de la silla no pareció importarle en absoluto.

- Podríamos buscar a _Snivelly_ y ver que tal funcionan esas nuevas bolas de grasa explosivas perseguidizas de _Zonko's_... -propuso James.

Los otros dos sonrieron. A Pettigrew le parecía una idea estupenda, aunque dudaba que se notase el resultado si una bola de grasa explotaba encima de Severus Snape, que ya tenía suficiente grasa propia encima de por si.

- ¿Entonces ya tenemos plan? -preguntó Peter.

- Si Lily Evans no se cruza por medio y Potter lo olvida... -soltó Sirius como si tal cosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó James, que no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorado.

- De _Honeydukes_, hablo -continuó Sirius, que seguía balanceándose en su silla-. Hablo de que hemos estado como una hora en la tienda para verte pasear arriba y abajo tocándote el pelo... y sólo porque Evans estaba allí con sus amigas. -Peter se echó a reír, James le miró serio y el muchacho trató de contener la risa, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Sirius tenía razón-. Y eso no es lo peor. Después ni siquiera podías recordar qué querías comprar cuando entraste.

- Eso no es cierto -resopló James, tratando de sonar indiferente. Pero era un poco difícil creerle cuando todo el mundo en el colegio sabía que le gustaba Lily Evans, dado que él no dejaba de dar pistas al respecto. La sutileza nunca había sido uno de los puntos fuertes de James Potter.

- Que no, dice. Es como... no sé. Ves a Evans y ¡bam! Adiós, ideas. Hola, cabeza hueca.

- ¡Bam! Di hola al suelo, Sirius -dijo James con voz amenazadora.

Sirius tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para dejar caer la silla en el suelo en el preciso instante en que James alargaba una pierna para hacerle perder el equilibrio. El golpe sonó en todo el local, y varias cabezas de los allí reunidos se volvieron hacia el trío, que no se dio por aludido y siguió a lo suyo.

- Más suerte para la próxima vez, Potter.

A pesar de la sonrisa confiada con la que había hablado su amigo, Peter no dejó de observar que Sirius se había agarrado al borde de la mesa como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y, aunque quizás no era para tanto, si se había librado de un buen golpe, si bien ya le habían visto caer de espaldas en más de una ocasión por aquella manía suya de jugar con la silla.

- Cállate -dijo James, con el ceño fruncido y mirando por la ventana-. Eh, viene Remus -añadió después, señalando con el dedo.

Efectivamente, la puerta de la taberna de abrió y su amigo entró en la habitación. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y acabó por localizarles, acercándose a ellos con su habitual caminar tranquilo.

- Eh, _Moony_, te has perdido un intento de asesinato a mi interesantísima persona -saludó Sirius, cuando el otro chico estuvo a su altura.

- Interesantísima tu abuela -replicó James.

- Sólo si lo dices en el sentido _tétrico_ de la palabra.

Peter se dio cuenta que James no había podido evitar sonreír ante el último comentario de Sirius pero que, sin embargo, la boca de Remus no se había movido ni un ápice mientras se quitaba la capa y la bufanda y las dejaba perfectamente colocadas en el respaldo de la silla. Una vez hecho esto, se sentó, y Sirius tomó aquello como una señal que le daba vía libre. Agarró la jarra de cerveza que tenía más cerca.

- Caballeros, disfrutemos de la bebida a la que invita nuestro buen amigo Potter, en un gesto de generosidad que le honra.

- Porque nuestro buen amigo Black se ha dejado sus ahorros en _Zonko's_.

- Tampoco era necesario que me recordases mi propia miseria... En fin, ¡salud, chicos!

* * *

Lo que había comenzado como un pequeño descanso se alargó cerca de dos horas, siempre con la misma jarra de cerveza en la mano. Era increíble lo mucho que podía dar de sí una cerveza de mantequilla cuando uno se dedicaba a contar anécdotas, chistes y a gastarle bromas a los amigos. Sirius, en concreto, estaba especialmente ocurrente aquella tarde. Podía sacar punta a cualquier comentario y volverlo en contra del que lo decía, y James tenía que admitir que tenía hasta cierta gracia. Peter había estado a punto de caerse de la silla una vez, y todo. 

Al que no notaba tan participativo era a Remus, por alguna razón. James estuvo tentado de preguntarle más de una vez si le pasaba algo, pero siempre le interrumpía Sirius. Igual había ido a _Scrivenshaft's_ y no había encontrado lo que andaba buscando, o le había faltado algo de dinero. Todos se habían dejado gran parte de los ahorros entre _Zonko's_ y _Honeydukes_.

- ¿Pudiste comprar las plumas en _Scrivenshaft's_? -preguntó finalmente, aprovechando que Sirius estaba entretenido en mirar alrededor mientras se columpiaba en la silla.

- No -fue la escasa respuesta.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No tenían las que te gustan a ti?

- No.

No sólo estaba poco participativo y sonreía menos de lo normal, además estaba mucho menos elocuente. ¿Pudiera ser que se hubiera encontrado con alguien en el camino? Quizás con Snape, y este le había dicho algo... aunque Remus no se callaría una cosa así. Se lo contaría. En todo caso, si era esto último, tendrían la oportunidad de vengar a su amigo muy pronto, porque el plan de buscar a _Snivellus_ y probar el nuevo invento de la tienda de bromas seguía en pie. Claro que, si no se daban prisa, anochecería y tendrían que volver al colegio. James giró la cabeza un momento y echó un vistazo por la ventana, dándose cuenta que había comenzado a nevar. Y fuerte.

- Oh, vaya -comentó-. Está nevando.

- ¡Es verdad! -exclamó Sirius, que también miró la ventana-. ¡Diablos!

- ¿Creéis que las bolas de grasa rodarán en la nieve? -preguntó Peter, no sin preocupación.

- Ya lleva un buen rato nevando -comentó Remus con cierto aire ausente, sin hacer caso a último comentario de Peter.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, eran prácticamente los últimos estudiantes de Hogwarts que quedaban en _Las Tres Escobas_. En una de las mesas del fondo había una pareja de séptimo año, y en otra, al lado de la chimenea, un trío de chicos también mayores que, como ellos, alargaban sus bebidas lo más posible. El resto debía haber emprendido la huída en vista del tiempo que hacía, como deberían haber hecho ellos de haberse enterado antes.

- Podrías haber avisado, Remus -dijo Peter, mirando con aprensión por la ventana-. Ahora nos va a tocar caminar bajo la nieve con la que está cayendo...

- Supongo -dijo él. Y, ante lo que le pareció un encogimiento de hombros, James le pegó una patada a Sirius por debajo de la mesa. Este tuvo la suficiente delicadeza como para no soltar ningún grito ni frotarse la zona.

- Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando las tonterías de Sirius -dijo James después.

- No he dicho ninguna tontería -replicó el otro con un aire ofendido que, muy posiblemente, expresaba parte de su reproche por la patada.

- Deberíamos irnos antes de que esto empeore -dijo Peter.

El resto asintió y se levantaron de las sillas, no sin cierto estruendo. Mientras Peter y Remus se quedaban colocándose las capas y las bufandas, James le dijo a Sirius que le ayudase a llevar las jarras vacías hasta la barra. Era algo que hacían habitualmente, claro, ya que solían ganarse una bonita sonrisa por parte de la señora Rosmerta, y en ocasiones hasta un beso y todo. Pero esta vez aquel gesto era sólo una excusa para poder hablar con su mejor amigo a solas, porque la actitud de Remus no le gustaba mucho.

- Remus está raro. ¿Te has dado cuenta? -le preguntó a Sirius mientras caminaban hacia la barra.

- ¿Por qué te crees que no he dejado de hacer el idiota durante todo el rato que hemos estado aquí? -preguntó él a su vez-. No era necesario que me dieses la patada, Jamie.

La señora Rosmerta agradeció el gesto, pero no consiguieron más que una sonrisa esta vez. Regresaron rápidamente con sus compañeros y se pusieron las prendas de abrigo apresuradamente, casi al tiempo que corrían hacia la puerta. James se preguntó si Peter también había notado el extraño humor de Remus, ya que el pequeño muchacho se esforzaba en hablar alegremente con él, continuando con los chistes anteriores. Pero no daba resultado.

Mientras caminaban hacia el colegio, con la cara protegida hasta las orejas por las bufandas, James intentó recordar las veces que había visto sonreír a Remus aquella tarde. O mejor, desde que había entrado en _Las Tres Escobas_, porque antes de eso, Lupin estaba perfectamente. Remus era muy reservado, todos lo sabían. Una persona que no decía lo que sentía; James sospechaba que era porque no sabía hacerlo, más que porque no quisiera. O porque quería tenerlo todo bajo un control perfecto, o cualquiera sabía por qué. El caso era que Remus era así, tampoco había que darle más vueltas. Remus era como era y punto. De los cuatro, era el más difícil de comprender (claro que eso no era mérito, dado que Peter era confiado y Sirius y él poco menos que libros abiertos). Habían aprendido desde el principio que si querían que dijese algo que le estaba molestando, tenían que tirarle de la lengua. Y eso era precisamente lo que debían hacer esa noche.

Así que, en cuanto se encontraron en su habitación, en la torre de Gryffindor, James cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y apenas les dio tiempo a los otros de quitarse las capas y sacudirse la nieve del pelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Remus? -preguntó.

* * *

En general, una de las cosas que más apreciaba de James Potter era que sabía ser directo cuando había que ser directo, como entonces. Había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas y había preguntado directamente lo que le preocupaba, sin ningún rodeo. Había quien le acusaba de falta de delicadeza pero Sirius, que también pecaba de directo en muchísimas ocasiones, sabía apreciar aquella cualidad por lo que valía en realidad. Como el resto de sus amigos, por supuesto, aunque en ocasiones no sirviese de mucho. 

- Nada -contestó Remus.

Se quitó la capa y la bufanda y las dejó sobre una silla, lo mejor extendidas que pudo. Acto seguido cogió la varita y conjuró un hechizo para secar las prendas. Remus iba a comenzar a doblar la ropa cuando James volvió al ataque. No se podía decir tampoco que James Potter se rindiese fácilmente.

- Algo te pasa, Remus -dijo, esta vez de forma algo más suave.

Porque estaba claro que algo le pasaba. Su actitud durante todo el rato que habían estado en _Las Tres Escobas_ daba continuas pistas sobre eso. Remus era un experto en esconder lo que sentía, pero no es que le sirviese de mucho con ellos. Aunque no supiesen qué le preocupaba, siempre sabían cuando le pasaba algo, por ligeros cambios de humor. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para quedarse indiferentes ante las señales que daban los demás. Aquello era lo bueno (y a veces también lo malo) de tener tres amigos que te conocían tan bien. Todos lo habían sufrido en sus propias carnes, él incluido, porque había veces que a uno le apetecía estar solo. Pero una de las labores de los amigos era no permitir eso último nunca; o al menos no cuando no era adecuado.

- No me pasa nada, James -contestó Remus, que terminó de doblar la capa y la dejó bien colocada encima de la silla.

- Ese "no me pasa nada" suena a "me pasa algo pero no te lo voy a contar, así que no me preguntes sobre el tema" -intervino Sirius. Remus ni siquiera le miró.

- No sé por qué dices eso -dijo el otro chico a pesar de todo, con un tono perfectamente casual.

- Porque has estado muy callado al final de la tarde -dijo Peter.

- No tenía nada que decir.

- Tú siempre tienes algo que decir -dijo James. Remus tampoco contestó a eso.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, _Moony_? -preguntó Sirius-. ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Te han dicho algo? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que puedes contárnoslo!

Remus se tomó más tiempo de lo habitualmente necesario para doblar la bufanda, ya seca, y para colocarla encima de la capa. Después comenzó a secar su ropa de forma metódica. Al parecer no iba a contestar. Si lo estaba poniendo tan difícil, eso sólo podía significar que la cosa era importante. Y, cuando cruzó una rápida mirada con James, comprendió que su amigo lo había captado así también. Iban a tener que insistir.

- Es evidente que te pasa algo, los tres nos hemos dado cuenta, y tú sabes que nosotros lo sabemos -dijo James. Enrevesado, pero no dejaba de tener sentido-. ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

- No es bueno que te lo guardes, Remus -dijo Peter.

- No, porque al final explotarás y acabaras poniendo la habitación perdida -comentó Sirius forzando una sonrisa divertida ante un comentario que sabía sonaba estúpido.

Su amigo, lejos de corresponder al gesto, le miró fijamente con una expresión que Sirius identificó claramente como enfado. No duró apenas dos segundos, pero el mensaje estaba claro. Remus estaba enfadado con él. Sirius no entendía el motivo, ni siquiera podía llegar a intuirlo, pero había quedado claro como el agua que estaba molesto con él por alguna causa.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó finalmente, tratando de recordad alguna cosa que hubiese hecho esa tarde para provocar todo aquello-. ¿O que te pasa?

- No me pasa nada -contestó Remus tras una pausa.

- ¿Cómo que no? No se que te he hecho, en serio...

- He dicho que no me pasa nada, Sirius -interrumpió su amigo y, esta vez, en su tono había algo diferente. Algo contenido.

- Remus, en serio, ¿qué te pasa? -intervino James y, esta vez, había preocupación en su voz.

- No me pasa absolutamente nada. Estoy perfectamente bien -contestó Remus, que se sentó en su cama con toda normalidad, como para dar énfasis a sus palabras-. No sé por qué debería estar de otra manera.

Y, si eso era cierto, aquella habitación no era sino un camarote de barco y, cuando abriesen la puerta, se encontrarían navegando por medio del Pacífico Sur. Lo que quiera que le pasase a Remus, fuese un enfado con Sirius o fuese cualquier otra cosa, debía ser importante para que el muchacho tratase de esconderlo con tanta insistencia.

- Remus, por favor, me estás preocupando... -dijo Peter. Si la técnica directa había fallado, el pequeño Peter intentaba la vía de la compasión, aunque no funcionó.

- Mira, Remus, dilo de una vez. Puede que sea importante, o puede que sea muy simple y podamos solucionarlo entre todos -dijo James. A Sirius le dio la impresión de que su amigo trataba por todos los medios de sonar lo más parecido a Remus que podía, dado que el resto de las cosas habían fallado-. Igual es una tontería tan grande que todos acabamos riendo al final...

- He dicho que no... -comenzó de nuevo Remus.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, completamente harto de esa frase. Al parecer no era el único. James se dejó caer en su cama con un gruñido de frustración.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, Remus! -exclamó Sirius, exasperado-. ¡Así no vamos a ningún sitio! Te enfadas y no le cuentas a nadie por qué te enfadas, ¡es que es estúpido! -dijo al final, y observó que Remus apretaba uno de los puños.

- ¿Por qué no quieres contárnoslo? -preguntó Peter, mucho más tranquilo que los otros dos.

- Como si vosotros me lo contaseis todo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que te lo contamos todo! -exclamó rápidamente James.

- ¿Incluido lo que pasó la última luna llena? -replicó el otro chico.

El silencio se adueñó completamente de la habitación, como si alguien hubiese conjurado un hechizo o echado un manto sobre ellos. Sirius tragó con dificultad, pero trató de ocultarlo lo mejor que supo. Remus decía que sus recuerdos de las lunas llenas eran poco precisos, por no decir casi inexistentes. Por eso no podía saber qué había pasado la última luna llena. Era imposible, no le habían dicho ni una palabra.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó en luna llena? -preguntó James tratando de sonar casual, aunque había reaccionado bastante tarde-. Recuerdo que nos escapamos con la capa y...

- ¿Conoces la leyenda de Pwyll, James? -le interrumpió Remus.

Pwyll, el príncipe de la leyenda, que siguió a un ciervo blanco a través de un bosque hasta el país de las hadas, donde reinó durante un año en sustitución del señor de las tierras. James palideció como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, y Sirius supo, al verle, que a él le había pasado lo mismo. Peter se dejó caer en una silla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Remus lo sabía.

- La conoces -dijo Remus, y no era una pregunta.

- Oh, Merlin -murmuró Peter, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

Remus lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo... -preguntó James, pero no fue capaz de completar la frase.

¿Cómo se había enterado si ellos no se lo habían dicho? Debía haber sido en Hogsmeade, de alguna manera, y después de _Honeydukes_, dado que hasta ese momento, Remus no se había comportado de forma extraña. ¿Lo había oído en _Scrivenshaft's_. ¿Había sido eso? Si era así, ¿cuánto sabía? Había nombrado a Pwyll, y eso hacía entender que sabía que _Prongs_ había hecho de guía, pero, ¿sabía lo que habían hecho los demás?

- Escucha, Remus... -trató de comenzar Sirius, pero el otro no le dejó.

- ¿Si os hubiera... -A pesar de que parecía estar completamente tranquilo, a Remus le falló la voz por un momento. Y aquello sólo daba a entender que Remus lo sabía todo, o que se había hecho una idea bastante aproximada-. ¿Si os hubiera mordido, también me lo habríais ocultado?

- No mordiste a nadie -dijo rápidamente James.

- Pero pude haberlo hecho.

La tranquilidad con que Remus dijo aquella frase ponía los pelos de punta, sobre todo porque Sirius era perfectamente consciente, como lo eran el resto de sus amigos, del profundo dolor que esa idea causaba en Remus. Era su temor más arraigado, morder a alguien y convertirle en lo que él era.

- ¡Pero no pasó! -exclamó Sirius, a pesar de todo-. ¡No pasó, Remus! Mira, es... es cierto que nos despistamos, es cierto. No lo negamos, ninguno lo niega, eso está claro -añadió. Sabía que estaba hablando muy deprisa, pero era debido a que no sabía qué tenía que decir-. Pero... ¡pero todo acabó bien! El plan funcionó y todo acabó bien, ¿de acuerdo? Por eso no te contamos nada, porque sabíamos que te ibas a preocupar cuando lo único importante fue que todo salió bien...

- En primer lugar, tengo derecho a saber lo que hago -dijo Remus, interrumpiendo a Sirius. Su tono carecía de la tranquilidad que sugería su pose-. Y, en segundo lugar, te equivocas. Lo importante es que pude haberos mordido. Y no solo a vosotros.

- ¡Eso no fue culpa tuya! -dijo Peter-. Tú no querías perseguir a nadie, fue el lobo.

- Peter, el lobo y yo somos lo mismo esa noche -dijo Remus, no sin cierto cansancio.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes -dijo James, muy serio-. Tú no eres un lobo, tú eres Remus John Lupin.

- Remus John Lupin _no_ existe en luna llena, James -replicó Remus, recuperando gran parte de su tranquilidad. Parecía que era algo que tenía siempre muy presente-. Por salvar a alguien a quien yo iba a atacar, os pusisteis en peligro.

- ¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo! -exclamó Sirius, apretando los puños-. ¡Habrías hecho _exactamente_ lo mismo, Remus! Te habrías lanzado de cabeza, sin pensarlo, ¡por cualquiera de nosotros!

- Eso nunca lo sabremos, Sirius.

- ¡Claro que lo sabemos! -continuó-. Te conozco, Remus. Te conocemos todos. En esa situación, no lo habrías dudado. Así que no digas tonterías.

- ¿Tonterías? -preguntó Remus, que se puso en pie.

- ¡Tonterías! -contestó James, que le imitó. Remus se volvió hacia él-. ¡Tonterías, Remus! Si lo que te molesta es que no te lo contamos, muy bien, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero no nos reproches eso de ponernos en peligro. ¡Lo hicimos porque somos tus amigos!

- Tú tienes razón, Remus -intervino Peter, y los otros miraron al menudo joven, sin saber muy bien por dónde quería ir-. Tienes razón al estar enfadado porque no te contamos nada, porque tienes derecho a saberlo. Lo hicimos por no preocuparte, pero ahora sabemos que fue una mala idea y te pedimos disculpas -dijo el chico-. Sin embargo, yo creo... que James también tiene razón. No puedes enfadarte con nosotros por querer ayudarte, ¿no?

- Remus, si hicimos lo que hicimos fue por ti, porque nos preocupamos por ti, porque somos tus amigos -dijo Sirius-. Te fallamos, dejamos que te escapases, y no podíamos permitir que te pasase nada, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Te lo debíamos! ¡Porque sabíamos que tú harías lo mismo de estar en nuestro lugar! -exclamó, apretando los puños-. ¡Y de estar en la misma situación, volvería a hacer lo mismo!

- Todos lo haríamos -continuó James con seguridad. Peter asintió con vehemencia-. Todos. Los cuatro.

Esa era otra de las cosas por las que Sirius Black apreciaba a James Potter, porque a veces era capaz de hablar como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese una verdad incuestionable, aún cuando estaba contando una tontería increíble. No era este el caso, sin embargo. Fuese la afirmación de James o el discurso anterior de Sirius, algo había calado hondo.

Remus acabó apoyando las manos pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla donde había dejado su ropa, agachó la cabeza de forma que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos y suspiró. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se decidió a hablar, mientras los otros permanecían en una tensa espera.

- Estáis locos -fue lo único que dijo, no sin cierta resignación.

- Eso ya lo sabías -se apresuró a decir Sirius, aprovechando la puerta que le brindaban para relajar el ambiente.

- Desconocía hasta qué punto.

- Oh, bueno, estamos llenos de sorpresas.

- Espero sinceramente que ninguna como ésta -comentó Remus, en un tono que no dejaba de ser tenso del todo.

- Jamás -dijo James, sonando otra vez muy seguro-. Pecamos de novatos. No volverá a pasar.

- Y, a partir de ahora, te contaremos todo lo que pase y todo lo que hagamos -prometió Peter. Por fin, consiguió que Remus sonriera.

- Eso estaría bien.

- ¿Todo? -preguntó James después de un rato.

- Todo -dijo Peter.

- Eh... Bien. Remus, creo que tengo que pedirte perdón -comenzó el muchacho de las gafas, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Por qué motivo? -preguntó Remus, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Verás. ¿Recuerdas ese morado que tuviste en un costado durante casi una semana? -preguntó. Remus asintió-. Fue culpa mía.

- Oh -dijo Remus-. Supuse que me había golpeado con alguna cosa.

- Bueno, siempre puedes verlo así -intervino Sirius-. Podemos decir que tropezaste y fuiste a dar accidentalmente con la cornamenta de _Prongs_...

- Esa versión me gusta mucho más, gracias, Sirius -dijo rápidamente James.

- Creo que prefiero la parte donde me pides disculpas, James -dijo Remus, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Y todos se echaron a reír y, cuando lo consideraron oportuno, James y Peter recordaron las grandes cantidades de tonterías que dijo aquel mago viejo (Remus dijo que se llamaba Mat) durante aquella noche, sobre Pwyll, leyendas, mundo de las hadas y coger todos los tesoros posibles antes de volver al mundo de los hombres. La reencarnación del mítico Pwyll parecía ser mucho más avariciosa que su mítico antecesor.

Para cuando bajaron a cenar la tormenta, definitivamente, había pasado. Siempre quedarían algunas nubes, algunas dudas. No podían librarse de ello y tampoco debían, ya que aquello les hacía estar atentos para que la lluvia no les pillase a la intemperie otra vez.

De los errores también se aprendía, al fin y al cabo.

Cada mes, el día de luna llena ponía de manifiesto lo muy diferente que era. Traía consigo dolor, sufrimiento, cansancio y soledad. Pero también tenía asociados sentimientos de lealtad, de pertenencia, de amistad, de compañerismo. Incluso de alegría.

Mientras esperaba el momento, Remus Lupin cerró los ojos y recordó que, tiempo atrás, esos días habían sido los peores de su vida. Y que eso había cambiado.

A mejor. 

**FIN.**

* * *

**Más notas:**

(1) Pwyll y el ciervo blanco es una leyenda celta.

(2) No se me enfade nadie. Todos los Sombreros Seleccionadores que he probado me colocan en Gryffindor. Estoy echando piedras sobre mi propio tejado.

Y ahora la explicación sobre la diferencia entre licántropos y animagos, tal y como yo la veo. Como veis, Sirius, James y Peter retienen su intelecto y personalidad cuando se transforman. Remus no, y por eso es tan peligroso. Remus es un lobo, o peor, un hombre lobo, porque los lobos no atacan humanos a menos que estén en peligro; el hombre lobo tiene al humano como su principal presa. Por cierto, que el hombre lobo aquí es un lobo completo, no el monstruo humanoide que Alfonso Cuarón (todos mis respetos a su persona) se inventó para la peli. Me dio la impresión que era un lobo cuando leí los libros.


End file.
